The new Amu Hinamori
by LittleMoonlightKitten
Summary: I suck at summary's, but please give the story a chance... Amu is betrayed by her so called friends and moves to France. And now, two years later she returns for revenge, as an idol for the company Pleine lune-a company that's also after the Embryo. How will the Guardians react on the new Amu? And more important how will Ikuto and his girlfriend Saaya react?


**_ LittleMoonlightKitten: Hi!_**

**_ Ikuto: Is this all you will say?_**

**_ LittleMoonlightKitten: Yup._**

******_The new Amu Hinamori_**

******_Chapter 1: New beginning_**

A pink haired teen looks out the plane window. She's returning to Japan, to Tokyo. That's where _they_ are, she grimaced at the thought.

** *flashback***

_Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Kairi, Kuukai, Lulu, Utau and Ikuto walked to the park, while happily chating… until X-eggs appeared._

_"Ran, character transformation!" the pink chara nodded to her owner. "My own heart Unlock; character transformation: Amulet heart" by the time Amu transformed the X-egg's already captured her and others chara's and forced them in their eggs "Heart rod: Spiral heart" the pink haired girl managed to save everyone's charas except her own. The next moment she was parted from Ran and heard the horrible sound of cracking eggs, __**her **__cracking eggs. The little pieces slowly felled on the ground, she cached them and hold them close to her heart and silently sobbed. "Angel cradle" Amu didn't listen to the beautiful lullaby like melody, because the only thing she heard was the cracking, the sound played again and again in her head._

_Tadase stepped to her and hold her shoulder she looked at him tears in her eyes. The thing he did next shocked her; he pulled the Humpty lock off of her neck. She looked at the rest of her friends the things they shouted in her face were pretty much the same, like:"How can you be so careless?" " You're weak, you can't protect your own charas, so how can we trust you the heart eggs of all children in Tokyo?" "You don't deserve to be a Guardian!" she looked at Ikuto hope in her eyes he only smirked evilly. "Without your charas, you're just as useless as other people." he glared at her, __**glared **__he never did that before. "Fine, have it your way __**Guardians**__" disgust dripping from the last word._

_She runt home, to her room and on her bed. She didn't sleep that night, but only cried. The next morning her eyes didn't hold any sparks anymore, but were dull and red from crying. _

_"Amu-chan why did you cry yesterday?" I smiled at my mother and smiled as if saying it was nothing big. Her little 3 years old sister hugged Amu's legs and cried. The pink haired girl looked at her father. "My little sparrow, you see daddy got a new job and we have to move. But don't worry you two will go to school today so you can say bye to your friends.˝ "Dad, it's okay, Ami can go, but I have to pack. Oh and do you know on which school I will go, so I can do a little research" "Okay, if that's what you wish Amu-chan" her mother smiled a little confused._

_After that they moved to France. More precise to the city of love, yes you guessed right, Paris. Our pink haired heroine found new friends and a new life. She now works at her father company called _**_Pleine lune _**_but the world knows it under the name __**Full moon**_.

***end of flashback***

**Amu's POV**

I let a single tear fall down my cheek at the memory. "Amu-chan are you thinking about them?" asked my chara Ran, I know what you think now _wasn't she crushed? _Yup, but she and the others were reborn, but changed. Ran's hair was tied in a high pony tail with her red heart clip, but without the cap she wore dark red shorts, a pink tank top and pink sandals. Miki has now log light blue hair tied in a bun with a dark blue spade clip, but too didn't have a cap anymore and now wore dark blue tights, a light blue and light gray striped T-shirt, grey trainers and her bag was now dark and light blue striped. Su now has long dark green curly hair tied in two piggy tails with two light green clover clips, her headscarf was gone. Now she wears a short dark green pencil skirt and a light green blouse and dark-almost white-green flats with light-almost white-ankle straps. Dia's hair was now light brown and loose, she still wore her yellow headband, but now it's without the laces and has only one diamond on it. She now wore a yellow of the shoulder top and an orange ruffled skirt and orange heels with a yellow bow at the back. Now, Ran was born from desire to be more athletic and energetic. Miki, to be more artistic and more calm. Su, to be good at house chores and be more feminine. Dia, to be a good idol and to make my fans happy. Yup, again, you heard right I'm an idol I put a wig (on top it's white than it goes to light and dark grey and in the end to black) and put in ice-cold blue contact and become Astra Amore-the teen pop sensation. I'm the second best teen idol, the first one is that bitch Utau Hoshina, no wait isn't it Tsukiyomi? I forgot. I came here to become better than her, but also to take my sweet, sweet revenge. Dia looked in my bag "Shizuka, you're finally awake" I smiled at my new chara. Shizuka was born from my wish to take revenge and to be more a rebel. She has bright red hair and black eyes. She's wearing a purple corset-like top and black ripped jeans with purple high heel boots with clack heels. She has black butterfly hair clip. Her egg is light purple with little dark grey butterflies on it.

"Hey Amu" hear a very familiar voice call…

**_LittleMoonlightKitten: Ta-da it's done_**

**_ Amu: Who called me?_**

**_ LittleMoonlightKitten: You will find out in the next chapter._**


End file.
